Inko Midoriya
|romaji = Midoriya Inko |birthday = July 4 |age = 31 (First Appearance) 42 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 160 cm (5'3") |hair = Green |eye = Green |quirk = Attraction of Small Objects (unofficial name) |status = Alive |family = Hisashi Midoriya (Husband) Izuku Midoriya (Son) |occupation = Unknown |debut = Chapter 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |voice = Yuki Minami (Vomic) Aya Kawakami (Anime) |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Midoriya Inko}} is Izuku Midoriya's mother and the wife of Hisashi Midoriya. Appearance In her younger years, Inko was a slim woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left. Over the years, she has gained weight and is showing signs of her more mature age. It's implied her change in appearance resulted from guilt she felt towards Izuku's lack of a Quirk. As noted by All Might, Inko reminds him of Nana Shimura, specifically her hair style. Personality Inko is a kind woman who always tries to support her son. When her son was revealed to be Quirkless and seeing him heavily crying, she frantically apologized to him as if it was her own fault. However, when Izuku gained a Quirk and was accepted into his dream school, Inko felt guilty for her previous beliefs of doubting his aspirations. To make it up to him, she handmade a hero suit that she saw him designing and apologized for ever letting him think that she didn't believe in his dreams. She was also proud of his impressive feats in the U.A. Sports Festival Arc, showing that she was supportive of her son. Inko has shown that she still loves and is protective of her son and only wants the best for him as she was unwilling to let him be relocated to U.A.'s dormitories. She explained that she was worried about her son since his Quirk damages him rather than helps him and, concerned about her son's dream after witnessing All Might's brutal battle, and was unable to bear the fact that Izuku will also have to face such bloody battles with no hope of a full recovery. Inko also states that she has no confidence in U.A. and is unable to entrust her son to them. She and her son share many personality traits, such as crying excessively to abnormal and comedic amounts when worried or happy, which leaves her severely dehydrated, and panics often when it comes to startling situations. She also faints often in those times of panic. Abilities Cooking: Inko has been seen preparing food in her home kitchen. Quirk Unnamed Object Attraction Quirk: Inko's Quirk gives her the ability to pull small objects toward her body from afar. It is not very impressive, though it is useful enough around the house. Relatives Trivia *Inko's name contains the kanji for from , referencing her Quirk. * , usually written using kana alone is the Japanese word for parrot, especially small parrots such as the parakeet, lory and conure. *She shares her birthday with Christopher Skyline and Wolfram. References Site Navigation it:Inko Midoriya pl:Inko Midoriya Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Midoriya Family Category:Civilians Category:Mothers Category:Emitters